IRON HERO
by Akuro IRON
Summary: Acompaña a nuestro protagonista junto a sus compañeros en su camino a convertirse en los héroes mas grandes, pero para ello deberan superar cualquier adversidad que se meta en su camino. OCs, únicamente 2.
1. Chapter 1

**COMIENZA UN CAMINO**

 **Soy alguien de muy pocas palabras, acepto con gusto recomendaciones y criticas. Espero que les guste.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA E IRON MAN, HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

"Hola, me llamo…" (Personajes hablando)

" _No me preocupan los superare"_ (Personajes pensando)

" **TEXAS SMASH** " (Habilidades)

 **XXXXXXXXXXX** (Cambio de escena)

Lo demás lo explicare durante la historia. No los entretengo más y disfruten.

Se observan en una pequeña plaza a 4 niños, un pequeño rubio de ojos rojos como el fuego que brillaban en arrogancia y de sus manos salían pequeñas explosiones, el era capaz de secretar nitroglicerina de sus manos lo que provocaba esas explosiones, Katsuki Bakugo es el nombre de este niño. A su lado, se encontraba Shiroitsuki Kiba, un niño con cabello grisáceo y ojos amarillentos que miraban huesos que él quería enterrar, mientras sus brazos se convertían en garras de lobo. Del otro lado se encontraba los otros dos infantes. Akuro Shiryoku, un pequeño con ojos negros que miraban con aburrimiento, su cabello era negro como la noche, tenía en ambas manos dos guanteletes de acero que apuntaban hacia sus rivales y en sus piernas dos botas que lo elevaban unos centímetros en el aire con unos propulsores en las suelas. Y a su lado estaba un niño de cabello verde oscuro despeinado y de ojos verdes en los que solo se veía una mezcla de miedo y valor, este niño es Izuku Midoriya y para su desgracia era un quirkless, personas que no tienen habilidades mas allá de lo mundano. El origen de este encuentro fue una disputa entre Kiba y Katsuki que estaban molestando a Izuku, y Akuro llego para defender a su amigo.

"No sé porque te preocupas tanto por el Akuro, un inútil como Deku es solo una molestia para los demás" Katsuki hablo, hundiendo aun más el poco autoestima que poseía Izuku.

"Katsuki tiene razón, nosotros estamos destinados a ser los más grandes héroes, y además la inutilidad tiene nombre y se llama… " Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar por ser interrumpido por Akuro.

"Katsuki Bakugo y Shiroitsuki Kiba" Termino la frase Akuro provocando una risilla en Izuku. Bakugo y Shiroitsuki solo podían sacar humo al ser humillados de esa forma por alguien al que ellos consideraban una basura.

"¡¿DE QUÉ TE RIES DEKU BASTARDO?¡" Gritaron Katsuki y Kiba al mismo tiempo pero se detuvieron al ver a Akuro pararse en frente de ellos. Se miraron por un momento antes de que Katsuki y Kiba se abalanzaran contra Akuro que los esperaba de pie.

El resultado fue que todos volvieron a sus hogares con quemaduras, algunos cortes y moretones.

 **XXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXX**

(10 AÑOS DESPUES)

"Bien, están terminando su ultimo año en secundaria y comienzan una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Les he entregado unos folletos sobre distintas carreras, pero… TODOS USTEDES QUIEREN SER HEROES, NO ES ASÍ, PUES PONGAN TODO DE USTEDES PARA CUMPLIR CON SUS SUEÑOS" Termino de decir el profesor a sus estudiantes que mostraban sus quirks con gran entusiasmo. Pero todos guardaron silencio al ver como Bakugo pararse sobre su escritorio.

"Sensei, no nos ponga a todos en el mismo grupo, yo no estoy en el fondo como estos fracasados" Termino por decir Bakugo y de inmediato recibió una gran cantidad de quejas de sus compañeros de clase.

"Si no me equivoco, Bakugo quieres entrar en la preparatoria U.A ¿no es así?" Los demás guardaron silencio y se sorprendieron ya que Bakugo aspiraba a entrar a la mejor preparatoria.

"Así es, superare a All Might como el numero uno y me convertiré en el héroe más famoso y rico. Seré el primer alumno de esta escuela en entrar en U.A Academy" Termino diciendo Katsuki con unas explosiones para validar aun más sus palabras. Todos lo veían con un poco de admiración por querer entrar en la mejor preparatoria del país.

"No eres el único que quiere entra en U.A, Bakugo." Interrumpió el profesor a Katsuki. "Shiroitsuki-san, Shiryoku-san y Midoriya-san también harán el examen de admisión." Todos desviaron la mirada a los otros aspirantes. Sus ojos fueron a parar en un estudiante de pelo grisáceo que dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio. Este pudo sentir las miradas en él y levanto la mirada amarillenta y somnolienta. "Todos ustedes son unos perdedores y jamás harán algo tan increíble como yo que es ser el héroe número 1" Todos miraron con una gota a Kiba y Bakugo solo lo veía con ira. Pero todos desviaron su mirada a otros de los que integraban a ese grupo que aspiraba entrar a la U.A. No era otro que Akuro, que tenía su mirada en un libro pero lo cerró de repente. "Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, quieren entrar a la U.A, pero no hacen otra cosa que gritar y dormir. Con tu actitud eres más un villano que un héroe, Bakugo, y tu Kiba no eres más que un vago impulsivo que duerme todo el día y cuando está despierto solo sabe molestar. Lo que tienen en común es que ambos son una masa de rabia con patas." Todos se pusieron blancos al escuchar las palabras de Akuro y sabían que había prendido la mecha de Katsuki y Kiba que estaban rojos de la furia, ambos se pararon para confrontar a Akuro. Pero antes de que todo se volviera un caos.

"¿Por qué Midoriya está en medio de estos monstruos?" Todos voltearon a ver a Midoriya que solo se hundía cada vez más en su escritorio, todos al verlo comenzaron a reírse diciendo cosas como que alguien como él jamás entraría a la U.A, que no entraría solo estudiando y otras cosas similares. Bakugo en un arranque de ira trato de golpear a Izuku pero Akuro se interpuso entre ambos y creó unos escudos de repulsión de sus guantes que lo protegieron a él y a Izuku de la explosión de Katsuki.

"No voy a dejar que hagas lo que se te plazca por solo creerte superior a los demás" Todos miraban la escena pero sin sorpresa, eso se había vuelto una rutina para ellos.

"No sé porque lo defiendes tanto, Deku es un caso perdido de inutilidad y fracaso." Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona. Izuku que estaba en el piso detrás de Akuro solo bajo la mirada. Después sonó la campana de fin de clases y todo partieron rumbo a sus hogares, Katsuki y Kiba se volvieron juntos, Katsuki gritando maldiciones y Kiba molestándolo. Akuro estaba volviendo con un deprimido Izuku, que solo pensaba en las palabras que le dijeron.

"No te desanimes Izuku se que si te esfuerzas lo lograras." Trato Akuro de animar a su amigo pero este solo le dedico una sonrisa que no lo convencía. Ambos entraron por un túnel.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? unos mocosos, me serán útiles" Una extraña voz alerto a ambos y de la nada surgio un monstruo de lodo que rápidamente capturo al que se encontraba más cerca de él, y ese era Izuku, que no pudo hacer nada para reaccionar y su cuerpo cada vez más adentro de el monstruo que se reía como psicópata. Akuro se propulso tan rápido con sus botas que el villano no pudo verlo venir por la sorpresa y cuando se dio cuenta su presa había sido arrancada de su interior.

"MALDITO BASTARDO, TE MATARE" Grito colerizado, lo que puso a Akuro en posición de defensa con sus guantes. Pero antes de que ocurriera algo, se escucho una gran risa.

"HAHAHA está todo bien, saben porque…" el sujeto que estaba en frente de ellos era enorme, rubio y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Todos lo reconocieron al instante.

"PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ HAHAHA" Termino de decir el hombre.

"ALL MIGHT" Exclamaron con sorpresa y alegría Izuku y Akuro, al ver al mayor héroe enfrente de ellos.

"MAL NACIDO TE MATARE" El villano grito furioso abalanzándose sobre All Might, pero este preparo su puño y grito.

" **DETROIT SMASH** " Grito el héroe golpeando al villano, derrotándolo y aprisionándolo en una botella. Izuku y Akuro no salían de la sorpresa al tener a All Might en frente de ellos.

"Lo siento, ese villano escurridizo se me escapo y terminaron involucrados, ¿Están heridos?" Pregunto pero no recibía respuesta de ninguno de los dos estudiantes. "Moshi Moshi, ¿me escuchan?" El primero en salir del estupor fue Akuro, que tardo un poco en dar las gracias por la sorpresa, y lo siguió Izuku, que balbuceó algo sobre notas y autógrafo.

"Si están bien me retiro, voy con prisa así que adiós" Dijo All Might cuando pego un gran salto.

"Es increíble vimos a All Might en acción, ¿no lo crees Izuku?" Pregunto Akuro a su amigo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Akuro busco con la mirada a su amigo pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. "No me digas que…" Akuro miro la dirección por la cual All Might se había ido y lo vio a él con Izuku agarrado de su pierna.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES MIDORIYA?" Grito Akuro antes despegar del suelo propulsándose con sus botas y guantes, poniéndolo a la par de All Might.

All Might volteo a ver a Akuro algo sorprendido por a verlo alcanzado, y los tres fueron a parar en la terraza de un edificio. Cuando llegaron Izuku se desprendió de la pierna de su héroe y fue tomado de los hombros por su amigo que lo comenzó a agitar.

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!" Le grito a su amigo. Luego de pedirle una disculpa a All Might, Akuro se disponía a irse junto a Izuku pero este último se detuvo y fijo su vista en All Might que curiosamente desprendía vapor de su cuerpo.

"¿Puede alguien sin una particularidad convertirse en héroe?" Akuro y All Might se sorprendieron. Los dos estudiantes se miraron entre ellos y cuando fijaron su vista en el héroe este no estaba, solo estaba un hombre escuálido de aspecto esquelético, con ropas que le quedaban grande y un poco de sangre en la boca. Akuro y Izuku estaban en blanco al ver a ese sujete.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Se atrevió a preguntar Akuro. El hombre solo los miro.

"Yo soy All Might" Termino de hablar antes de escupir sangre.

 **XXXXX (TIMESKIP) XXXXX**

Podemos ver a un deprimido Izuku junto a un Akuro que no sabía qué hacer, el héroe más grande de los tiempos, el símbolo de la paz, le había dejado en claro que jamás podría ser un héroe, la vida de héroe era peligrosa y muy arriesgada que alguien sin quirk se convirtiera en héroe sería considerado suicidio. Caminaron hasta que un tumulto de personas llamo su atención, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver a Kiba, que miraba con furia a algún objeto o persona, se acercaron a él para saber que estaba sucediendo.

"KIBA" Kiba se volteo para ver quien lo llamaba y se sorprendió al ver a Akuro y a Deku allí.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"Pregunto Kiba.

"Eso quisiéramos saber ¿qué está ocurriendo?" Interrogo Akuro y recibió una mueca de Kiba antes de que le señalara asía una dirección cuando voltearon vieron al mismo villano que trato de atrapar a Izuku, este monstruo tenia atrapado a Katsuki y utilizaba el quirk explosivo de este para crear caos y mantener alejado a los Héroes que no sabían cómo intervenir en esa situación.

" _Esa cosa, no me digas que se soltó cuando Izuku…_ " Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio como Izuku salió corriendo contra el villano, dejando sin palabras a todos los presente. Akuro y Kiba se miraron.

"Tengo un plan, necesito que debilite lo más posible el agarre de esa cosa sobre Bakugo, ¿te quedo claro?" Terminó diciendo Akuro a Kiba.

"Si, y lo hago porque quiero, no porque tu lo digas" Respondió de forma tosca kiba.

Sin perder un segundo más Kiba salto hacia el villano con garras de un animal salvaje se aventó sobre el villano, Akuro solo formo unas botas y guantes esperando el momento para sacar a sus amigos de ahí.

El villano trato de golpear a Izuku pero su brazo fue cortado por una garras blancas, fijo su mirada en el otro estorbo y vio como en movimientos rápidos y versátiles logro debilitar su agarre en Bakugo, Izuku ayudo a Kiba a sacarlo de ahí, Akuro cuando vio esto rápidamente voló hacia sus compañeros los tomo de sus uniformes y los alejo del villano de lodo. Akuro cuando estuvo una distancia prudente los dejo caer a todos.

"Lo siento pero las aerolíneas Shiryoku cancelo todos sus vuelos, ahora no estorben" termino diciendo con un toque de burla Akuro, para apuntar al villano de lodo.

"OYE" Akuro llamo la atención del villano que lo observo apuntándole con uno de sus guantes. "No me gusta juzgar a las personas que bueno que eso no incluye a mocos asquerosos y feos" Dijo con una sonrisa, el villano se enfureció y le salto encima pero Akuro fue más rápido y disparo una pequeña capsula de nitrógeno liquido que lo congelo completamente en segundos.

"Los villanos son muy fríos últimamente" Comento Akuro con un poco de sarcasmo. Rápidamente todos los héroes se acercaron para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien.

 **XXXXX (TIME SKIP) XXXXX**

"¡¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer?!" Pregunto Kamui Wood que estaba acompañado de Deathgoro y Mount Lady. Akuro, Kiba e Izuku estaban siendo regañados por los Pro-Heros.

"Detuvimos a un villano, salvamos a nuestro amigo y evitamos que alguien pudiera salir herido, en pocas palabras hicimos su trabajo Hero-san" Respondió Akuro con una sonrisa.

"El tiene razón Kamui" Le secundo Mount Lady para que Kamui solo desviara una mirada hacia ella para que se callara.

"¿Por qué nos regañan a nosotros después de detener a un villano?" Pregunto Kiba que estaba un poco mucho fastidiado. Después de soltar un suspiro pesado Kamui los dejo ir dándole las gracias por haber detenido al villano.

 **XXXXX (TIMESKIP) XXXXX**

(CAMINO A CASA DE IZUKU)

Izuku estaba volviendo a su casa con una sonrisa tímida porque había podido salvar a su amigo con la ayuda de Akuro y Kiba. Pero se vio sorprendido y asustado por la repentina aparición de All Might.

"ESTOY AQUÍ, JOVEN" Delante de Izuku estaba el héroe más grande con su sonrisa. "YO SOY ALL MI... PFFFF" All Might no pudo terminar de decir al volver a su forma verdadera escupiendo un poco de sangre por su boca. Una vez que se recompuso continúo.

"Joven, vengo aquí para pedirte perdón, agradecerte y a ofrecerte algo" Dijo All Might a Izuku que no entendía que pasaba pero comenzaba a sentir un peso sobre él.

"Pido perdón por haberte dicho eso, y a agradecerte por mostrarme de vuelta quien soy y para que me convertí en el símbolo de la paz." Izuku se llevo la mano a su pecho comenzando a temblar con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

" _Kaa-chan en ese momento, esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar"_ Izuku se arrodillaba con la frente contra el suelo y su mano en su pecho mientras lloraba. " _En ese momento yo quería escuchar…"._

"Niño tu puedes ser un Héroe" Dijo All Might mientras Izuku rompía en llanto, al saber que si podría cumplir con sus sueños.

"Ahora ven y hereda mi poder, Joven Midoriya" Dijo All Might extendiéndole la mano a Izuku.

"¿Huh?"

 **AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y TODO ESO, ESPERO SUS REVIWS. Bye Bye**


	2. Pesonajes

**PERSONAJES**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA E IRON MAN, HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **Nombre: Shiryoku Akuro**

 **Quirk: Recubrimientos Tecnológicos (Es capaz de crear armaduras de tecnologías avanzadas, debe tener conocimientos sobre los elementos utilizados para el desarrollo de sus trajes (Iron –man))**

 **Personalidad: Centrado, intelectual, tranquilo y sarcástico.**

 **Características: alto (1.77 m), complexión atlética, cabello negro, ojos negros.**

 **Nombre:** **Shiroitsuki Kiba**

 **Quirk: (Tiene la capacidad de transformar cualquier parte o por completo a las de un licántropo (hombre lobo), sentidos agudizados. Si bebe hasta un cierto punto de sangre pierde el control).**

 **Personalidad: Extrovertido, gracioso, instintivo y molesto.**

 **Características: altura promedio (1.75 m), complexión atlética y buen estado físico, cabello gris corto arriba y rapado a los costados y ojos amarillos.**


End file.
